


Notes on the Wind

by catisacat



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: For the Borderlands Summer Bingo:Maya and Lilith go on a long road trip to see a bunch of their favorite bands.





	Notes on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at summaries how do I ever get people in to read my shit.
> 
> Anyways this one covers a surprising number of prompts: Road Trip + Outdoor Concerts + Sweat + Blowing Bubbles.

Her blue hair whipped wildly around her face as the car careened towards the green in the distance.

They’d been on the road for a couple days now, driving from some godforsaken mountaintop towards the rolling hill in the distance. Pandoran bands didn’t fuck around when it came to location, the harder to get to the better.

Maya looked down at Lilith, checking to make sure her girlfriend wasn’t too tired to be driving.

Despite the fact it had been about eight hours since they last switched off, Lilith was still going strong. While Maya and her hadn’t been able to learn too much about Sirens, too much about themselves, they’d come to realize Siren endurance is unparalleled.

Music blared on the radio, not of the band they were going to this time but for the band after. They’d planned the whole thing out carefully- well, Maya had, Lilith had intended to “wing it”- and were about halfway through the long list of concerts.

A few had sucked, admittedly. One band had gone as far as to set up in Caustic Caverns and frankly the crowd was lucky there was not one but two Sirens in the audience to take care of the enraged crystalisks that had burst from the ground.

It was nice though. A nice little getaway, their reward for killing Jack.

The glistening purple vehicle just chugged on though, ignoring the scorching sun above.

As the day went on and the sun went higher in the sky, Maya and Lilith amuse themselves. Singing along with the radio, playing eye spy (didn’t quite work- every time it was “something with an S” and was inevitably “sand”), regaling each other with stories from their past Vault Hunter experiences. Frankly, Maya could never hear the story about the Destroyer enough.

But the heat was still stifling. Despite sweating her brains out Maya tried to lean on Lilith shoulder.

After a few seconds of that she pulled away with a nearly audible peeling noise and a, “Eugh, bad idea, bad idea. Not cute right now.”

Lilith sighed with relief, “Thank god, I didn’t want to tell you to get off me but like… you needed to get off me.”

“I didn’t think it would be so bad,” Maya groaned, “I suppose I should have known better though. God, it’s awful out here. Did you know Axton burned his hand once? On Gaige’s arm? He was just trying to make a joke about skipping and holding hands while they murdered. Could barely pull the trigger for three days straight.”

“Jesus, not surprised. You know how Mordecai always falls asleep in his sniper nest? Yeah that’s not new. It’s generally pretty okay in Sanctuary but he still did it when we were on the road. Scared the shit out of me the first time Bloodwing swooped down at me. Didn’t get why she was tugging on my sleeve like crazy until I went up there and dragged down his unconscious body. He’s really lucky he hasn’t died doing that. And that he weighs approximately twelve pounds.”

Maya laughed, “It’s like babysitting, isn’t it? I feel like I’m always putting out fires.”

“Yeah, it’s a full time job. Idiot wrangling.”

“Guess they’re gonna have to wrangle themselves until we get back,” Maya mused, “You think they can handle it?”

“I left Brick and Tina a long, specific list of things to do. Marked down everything you’ve told me about caring for your group too. I figure if Tina can’t badger them into it, Brick can force them. Last I saw they were making themselves little badges so I think they’ll be pretty excited to enforce that.”

“I suppose… mind if I nap for the last leg? The heat’s really getting to me,” Maya asked.

Lilith just nodded, “You’ve been up for too long, even for a Siren, go for it. I was sleeping right before my shift so I’ll be fine. Maybe we’ll already be there when you get up.”

Maya smiled and pressed a kiss to Lilith’s cheek before curling up on the ample front seat like a content Skag.

\---

Lilith’s prediction was right.

It wasn’t until the hustle and bustle of the concert goers surrounded the car did Maya wake back up.

She was a bit confused at first, pushing herself up quickly and looking around in a panic. Far too used to this many voice being a bad things. Instead she just saw people milling around in band shirts. Chatting with friends, fiddling with tickets in their hands.

With a sigh of relief, she pushed herself out of the car and wandered towards the tent Lilith was agitatedly trying to set up.

The anger in her face softened as Maya approached.

“Give me a hand?”

\---

The tent stood proud as it flapped in the wind, waving goodbye at its owners as the crowd headed in towards the concert. It was only going to be up overnight, until it was time to hit the road again, but it would be much more comfortable than sleeping in the car again.

Quiet, unamplified noises came from the makeshift stage as the opening band fiddled with setting up their instruments. The Sirens’ place in the crowd was fantastic as it had been at all the other concerts on their little road trip. I mean, no one’s going to tell the two women who could literally decimate the entire arena “no.”

By the time the music really started the sun had sunk below the horizon, nothing illuminating the arena except for the blinding stage lights.

The crowd went wild as the first, jarring bang of the drums started.

Only the mosh pit stood between Lilith, Maya, and the band. An odd contrast to the screaming music and the people smashing into each other before them was the bubble machine softly wafting the shimmering orbs over the crowd.

Maya couldn’t help but laugh at the contrast of Lilith headbanging for her life while they burst against her bright red hair.

Looking up at the stage she smiled. Loud music, a roaring crowd, a beautiful starlit night.

And the road trip was only half over.


End file.
